


God of Chaos

by MochaTears



Series: SBI Gods AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Study, Didn’t know what to title this as usual, Gen, God Philza, God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), God TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), God Wilbur Soot, I think? Character study of god Tommy, No Dialogue, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), SBI Gods AU, This fic is kinda a mess I’m sorry, Which is weird because that’s my favourite thing to write, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaTears/pseuds/MochaTears
Summary: Techno’s called Tommy a traitor more times than he can count.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Those are the most relevant, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Gods AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141916
Comments: 12
Kudos: 374
Collections: Dream SMP Fics (Mainly Tommyinnit (Yeah I'm That Bitch))





	God of Chaos

Tommy and Techno’s bond is remade in war. Techno is summoned to fight, and Tommy dutifully follows. Men who begged and prayed and sacrificed for the Blood God's assistance in battle cower, now beg and pray and sacrifice for his mercy. And Tommy laughs. Technoblade is blood and war, and Tommy is chaos. The Blood God doesn't concern himself with which side of the war requested his aid, blood is blood and they will all spill it by the end.

What few people survive their bloody conflicts tell of the child who followed the Blood God, his expression so unlike the blankness of the God he tailed. The child laughed. He found the suffering of mortals hilarious. Or maybe he just enjoyed the chaos of war. When men were stripped to their most base thoughts, when life was taken indiscriminately.

What Tommy takes from war is not the same as Techno. Techno's domain is the fighting and the bloodshed itself. Battlefields are his sacred land, and blood that falls upon it becomes the power that fuels him. Tommy doesn't have sacred land. Once, there had been temples dedicated to him. To all of them. But his fell out of use, crumbled by time. He has no sacred land, but chaos is his domain. He doesn't care for the blood on his hands, what he feeds off is the confusion, and yelling. When men turn on each other, injure their own by mistake. When men can't see through the blood in their eyes, and simply swing their swords and hope.

He enjoys appearing just as the battle seems to be turning in one side's favour. When they begin to hope. And then a boy in his brother's too-large armour will arrive, and all of a sudden generals won't be able to control their armies. The shouting will reach a crescendo. Techno's battlefield will be chaos.

Their deepest trust is formed in battle. The trust that Tommy will remain at Techno's side no matter what. But although Tommy is chaos, he is also a Trickster. He is also a slave to the whims of justice. It is a simple fact that Techno fails to grasp the way the rest of the family does. A trickster could laugh in the face of a dying soldier, but the death of an innocent could not go unpunished. If the war is between soldiers, and the residents of a small village simply trying to protect their home, Tommy cannot sit back and laugh. His nature prevents it.

Technoblade never understands this.

It happens many times over the centuries. Techno will lead him into a battle, and he will be forced to aid a side. And Techno will call it betrayal. Tommy might accept it if Techno wasn't just as much a slave to his own nature as Tommy. Instead, he disagrees. And their disagreement simmers under the surface, but is never spoken of.

The greatest betrayal, according to Techno, comes when Tommy doesn't follow him into battle. It won't be for long, he assures. Wilbur needs a bit of help raising his kid since the nymph who mothered them died. Maybe a couple of decades. A minuscule amount of time in the grand scheme of things. Techno calls it betrayal, and Tommy calls him immature. They are at a standstill.

They don't talk after that. It upsets Phil. It confuses Fundy, who doesn't get the chance to see his uncle Technoblade again until a war a decade on, for a country called Manberg. Wilbur understands why Tommy's upset. He chooses not to speak to their brother as well.

And then Wilbur takes them to a place called the Dream SMP. They bring Tommy's friend Tubbo, too. Tubbo who's never questioned why Tommy's been sixteen for the three years they've known each other.

It is meant to be better for them. Better for Fundy. There is a stigma, in the world they've been living in, attached to being obviously non-human. Wilbur and Tommy have managed to shield Fundy from much of it, but Wilbur fears for his son's wellbeing in the future. The Dream SMP isn't like that. It is welcoming to all, so they are told. Dream had been a friend of Technoblade's, apparently. Wilbur reaches out to their brother for the first time since he and Tommy fell out, to ask about the admin. Techno says he's an alright guy. Nice enough, but with a vicious competitive streak.

(Tommy wonders if Techno had been lying, or if power has changed the man.)

Tommy stopped following Technoblade into battle for the sake of his nephew, but now he's following Wilbur. The least violent member of their family is leading them into a war. They try to shield Fundy from the worst of it, but it just annoys him. And they die. And Tommy dies. And he knows that although when his third life is taken his final death will not be real, he's still afraid.

He distracts himself from his fear by convincing people to help him build a church for his father. It’s something he can laugh about with Wilbur, privately. He wishes it would make Phil visit them.

He watches as Fundy grows distant from his father, and wonders if Wilbur remembers why they came to this server in the first place.

He watches as Wilbur respawns for a final time, and comes back wrong. He wonders if it's his fault. If he didn't reign in his chaos enough, and this is the price. The idea that Wilbur's insanity could be his fault hurts him more than any of the bruises Wilbur leaves on his skin. At least it's not Fundy. Tommy will heal.

And Tommy is finally the one asking for Techno's help in war. Asking Techno to follow him ( _Wilbur_ ) into battle. Techno doesn't do sides. He shouldn't be surprised when it's Techno who wrecks chaos upon his home. When Techno calls his actions betrayal once again.

Wilbur dies. He doesn't really, but Tommy mourns him as if he did. His body's in stasis and his soul is broken without it. Phil wants to bring him back, but they are supposed to be hiding what they are.

Tommy wishes he could be Fundy's uncle again. Fundy doesn't know his father's not truly dead. In the face of such loss, he needs his uncle, not his annoying friend. But they are supposed to be hiding. Even from Fundy.

He burns down George's house. He doesn’tmean to. He doesn’t keep his chaos in check, and what is supposed to be a small, justified prank, becomes an unjust mess. He apologises. Dream doesn't care. Tubbo doesn't care.

He's exiled, and he's grateful for the chance to be alone. The chance to drop the persona he's been playing up for the residents of the Dream SMP. He thinks. He misses. He misses when he was young, _really_ young. Before his relationship with Techno had been reformed in blood. When Wilbur had no stresses, and spent his time entertaining his family with song and story. He misses the decade of simplicity he'd hidden in with Wilbur, and Fundy, and later Tubbo.

He stops being grateful for the solitude pretty quickly. And then Dream shows up to keep him company, and it's not any better. He knows what Dream's trying to do. There's more bruises on his skin. They don't matter. Tommy will heal. At least Ranboo didn't get this punishment too.

The words are worse. He knows what Dream's trying to do. That doesn't make it better when he also knows that what Dream's saying is true.

Everything bad that happens on this server is his fault. He is chaos. He's failed to reign himself in. These are the consequences. His brother is dead. His family and friends hate him. Neither of these things are true. But they both are. He's alone.

Ghostbur seems so carefree now, getting rid of his sadness as quickly as it comes. He's confused, but he's happy. Tommy wants to be happy again. Tommy wants a lot of things. He doesn't jump. He spreads his wings for the first time in years, and takes off.

Techno's house is hard to find in a blizzard, and Techno reprimands him for flying in this kind of weather when he finally arrives.

He knows he doesn't have to keep up his persona around Techno. They're brothers. Techno never hides behind a mask when it's just the two of them. Tommy feels wrong, though. Off. He keeps thinking of Dream, smiling behind a porcelain mask and telling him ugly truths. He can't stop thinking of Dream. He asks for his friend Dream, and then comes back to himself and wonders if Techno notices there's something wrong.

He stands between his brother and his friend. Dream's mask smiles behind them. For once, the trickster in him has no answers. He doesn't know which side is the right choice.

Tubbo exiled him. Left him alone with Dream.

Techno had told them Dream wasn't a bad person. He still doesn't know if Techno was lying or just wrong.

Techno calls him a traitor again. He's used to it by now. Phil agrees. That's new. He knows Fundy and Niki plan to aid in the destruction. His brother's dead. His friends and family hate him. The world burns below him. Explosions blossoming like deadly flowers.

Tubbo stands beside him. Techno stands beside Dream. For the first time, Tommy calls Techno the traitor. Even if he hadn't lied to Wilbur, Techno's had more than enough time to figure out his friend has changed.

Tommy doesn’t want to claim power from the destruction of his home, but after how little he’d managed to scrape up to survive exile, he can’t resist the warmth of chaos coursing through him. Tommy stops trying to hold back his chaos. Under their feet, Dream’s machine makes an ugly sound. The explosions aren’t farbelow them anymore, now they surround them. He grabs Tubbo and then plunges them both into the open sky. He can hear his friend screaming as he beats his wings against thick smoke.

He hopes Dream and Technoblade die in their own chaos.

(He hopes his own will be forgiven someday.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be AU Tommy and Techno’s relationship, but I got a bit off track halfway through and now it’s 1700 words and a mess. Please excuse.  
> Have some of my notes to clarify things that weren’t explicit in the fic:  
> ~ All the SBI are gods. Techno’s the God of War/The Blood God, Wilbur is the God of Music (but he’s basically Apollo I think), Phil is the God of Life (also known as the Prime God), and Tommy is the God of Chaos.  
> ~ Tommy’s power set includes the ability basically make whatever’s going on around him more chaotic. He usually tries to hold this back completely, because he has a thing about thinking he’s responsible for everything that goes wrong around him. Going into battle with Techno is a way to let out the pent up chaos.  
> ~ Sally was a water nymph. I’m not sure what that makes Fundy, but he’s also immortal. He ages weirdly as well. By the time they move to DSMP he’s about 14, but he looks older than Tommy. He doesn’t know that his family aren’t mortal. As far as he’s aware, the reason for himself and Tommy’s strange ageing is the fact that they’re hybrids.  
> ~ When they move to DSMP, Wilbur suggests they act their physical ages to blend in better, so Tommy ends up acting more like Fundy’s friend than one of his guardians.  
> ~ Gods can’t die, so Wilbur isn’t actually dead, but since the DSMP has the canon deaths mechanic they still have to abide by it in order not to stick out.  
> Okay, that’s all my notes! Hope you enjoyed reading the fic :)


End file.
